real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
I'm Not Ready to Go Home Yet
is the tenth episode of Survivor: Socotra. Summary Tawazun Everyone gets back to camp and Iris is once again satisfied with the fact that she was able to stay again. Aspen and Tanya feel very defeated and go right to sleep after tribal while the others stay up and talk. In the morning, Victor and Norman go off to the beach and talk with one another. Victor asks if Norman actually wants to date after the show and Norman says he does and Victor says he’s glad because he does too. Patty and Iris are walking on the beach when they see Victor and Norman and decide to hide in a bush. Victor talks about his power to Norman and how they should use it and Iris winks at Patty. They overhear the two flirting and being romantic with one another and they’re both shocked. Then they see the two of them kiss once and then go their separate ways and the two girls are shocked and iris says a showmance is too dangerous this late in the game, especially a showmance with an advantage and Patty agrees. Aspen, Tanay and Iris are talking and Iris fills them in on what her and Patty overheard. Aspen says those two are gonna control the game and Iris says they would but her and Patty want to flip to get one of them out. Tanay asks how they're supposed to do that when the numbers are tied 4 against 4 when those two flip. Iris says she was thinking they convince Victor he's getting votes so he uses his advantage and they can get numbers 4 against 3 and Aspen says he likes that plan. Iris says that Patty will take care of that and the three split up. Challenge The challenge is played and Elissa wins immunity. Tawazun Everyone gets back to camp and congratulates Elissa while Aspen looks defeated but congratulates her still. The alliance of six meet up together on the beach to discuss the vote. Norman says he thinks they should take the shot while they can and get rid of Aspen and Victor agrees. Elissa says they better since she had to work hard to beat him and the alliance laughs and Patty says she was super impressed by Elissa and Elissa thanks her. Patty is walking with Norman and Susie and says she has an idea for the vote. Norman asks what it is and Patty says that they should flip and vote out Victor. Norman asks her why when Aspen is such a huge challenge threat. Patty says Victor has played a great game where nobody is mad at him and he could easily win a jury vote and Norman says he actually gets what she means and Susie agrees and says he's a dangerous player. Norman and Victor are talking and Norman tells him he's getting votes. Victor asks why and Norman says Patty wanted him and Susie to flip to vote him out. Victor says they don't have numbers and Norman says he thinks Victor should use his advantage just to make sure the 6 stays together and Norman and Susie won't have to technically make a choice. Victor says he'll think about it but that he didn't want to use it this early. Patty and Iris are talking and Patty says she did the plan with Norman and Susie. Iris says that if Victor uses his advantage then they should vote out Norman and if he doesn't use it then they should just vote out Aspen and Patty agrees. Iris says if this works it'll be iconic and Patty says she loves the two of them as an evil duo and the two laugh. Tribal Council Jeff asks Elissa how immunity feels and she says she's super glad to have won it. Jeff asks Aspen about not having immunity for the first time in three round and he says it's really scary since people could look to him as a target this round. Jeff asks Patty if it's as simple as that and she says she doesn't think so since anything could happen. Norman gives Victor a look who looks unsure. Jeff asks Tanay about the vote and he says he thought it would be him or Aspen for sure but in Survivor you never know what would happen. Right before Jeff gets to the voting, Victor tells Jeff he would like to play something. Victor walks over and explains his safety without power advantage and he says he will be leaving tribal council and going back to camp. Iris, Patty and Norman all look happy as Victor walks out. Everyone cast their vote, followed by Jeff reading them. First vote... Aspen. Aspen looks worried. Norman. That's one vote Aspen, one vote Norman. Norman. Norman looks at Susie who smiles. Aspen. That's two votes Norman, two votes Aspen. Aspen. Norman sighs from relief and Aspen looks worried. Norman. That's three votes Aspen, three votes Norman, one vote left. Norman, Susie and Elissa all look confused as Iris and Patty smirk. Tenth person voted out of Survivor: Socotra and the third member of our jury... Norman. (4-3) Norman is completely shocked at the result. Elissa asks what happened and glares at Iris who is giggling with Patty. Norman sighs and gets up to hug Susie and Elissa. He grabs his torch and brings it up to get snuffed while Elissa is still stunned. Norman walks out with his head looking down and Aspen thanks Patty and Iris. Votes Aspen voted Norman: "I hope Patty and Iris stick to their deal because it's you or me going home this round and I'm not ready to go home yet. I refuse to." Iris voted Norman: "You just dug your own grave by getting your boyfriend to exile himself, but who can blame you when Patty walked you right into the path of death. Sorry about this, you're a threat." Patty voted Norman: "I guess you could say this is my revenge for Stacey. You're a great player and the fact that Iris and I have pulled this off amazes me because I didn't honestly think it would work." Tanay voted Norman: "I think Aspen is in more trouble than me but I still need this to work because I'm screwed if it doesn't." Elissa voted Aspen: "You're a great competitor and the fact that I beat you in this challenge shocks me but it also means that this could be our one shot to get you out." Norman voted Aspen: "You are a total beast which is why we have to get you out the second you lost. I'm really glad Victor used his advantage so I should be in the clear tonight and when I get back to camp." Susie voted Aspen: "I think you're a cool guy but you're too good at challenges to not take this one opportunity we have to vote for you." Final Words "I am... stunned. I don't even know what just happened. I thought Patty wanted Victor out but I guess she secretly was going after me? It's a good move but I just... did not see that coming. I hope Susie, Victor and Elissa can save themselves and get far and most importantly take down Patty and Iris." - Norman, 8th Place